Dreaming of Dragons
by Dawn's Dusk Dragon Child
Summary: Wierd alternate universe stuff. Everyone is transported to a different dimension. Its a midievil style world with elves and dwarves and everything. I suck at summerys. This is way better than it sounds. Just read it
1. Telepaths, Nightmares, Elves, and Dwarvs

DREAMING OF DRAGONS  
  
Disclaimer: honestly, if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, what would be the point of writing on a fan fiction site? So, no, I don't own anything. Not even the computer. Sad, isn't it.  
  
Chapter 1: Telepaths, Nightmares, Elves, and Dwarves.  
  
ADVENTURERS WANTED. ALL INTERESTED MEET AT THE SIGN OF THE HAIRY  
AARDVARK.  
  
--That's what the sign on the billboard said. That and nothing more. Aurora stared at the sign in confusion. "The Sign of the Hairy Aardvark? What the heck is a Hairy Aardvark?"  
  
--Soft laughter sounded behind the golden elf and she turned to see a most unusual dwarf. He was tall (for a dwarf) with bright red hair and beard. His skin had an odd reddish tint to it. He was wearing tall black boots and leather breeches and, well that was about it.  
  
--She raised one eyebrow and stared at him. "I take it your new." He said when he had finished laughing. "Is it that obvious?" she replied. This set him off laughing again.  
  
--The elven druid sighed as she waited for him to stop. This was why she was not too fond of dwarves. They always laughed at her.  
  
"The Hairy Aardvark is our inn. It's right around the corner, that way." He pointed vaguely to the left.  
  
"Well thanks, I guess." she shook her head and walked off. 'Dumb dwarves' she thought, annoyed.  
  
***  
  
--C'run laughed softly as he watched Aurora walked off. There was a likely candidate and no mistake!  
  
--She was a strong spellcaster: he had felt her aura all across the town at first, before she had thought to conceal it. Once she had done that, she had been hard to find.  
  
"Ah lassie, young elf with that much power." he murmured as he watched her turn the corner, "A rare thing, a rare thing indeed; and much trouble it'll cause you" He too walked off, shaking his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
--Hiei sat bolt upright with a cry, almost falling out of his tree. Another nightmare. Of course, his whole life was a nightmare. This whole world was a nightmare. A nightmare within a nightmare, wrapped in another nightmare. Pathetic.  
  
--He wiped cold sweat of his face and hands unto the black outfit he always wore. Nightmares were nothing knew to him, but he had been having the same one for weeks now. Falling, falling into blackness.  
  
--This wouldn't be so strange except that Kurama was having these dreams to. Not only that, Maya and Cellest had been gone for over a week. The nightmares had started the day after they had left.  
  
--Maybe this was a message of some kind, the thought suddenly occurred to him. Not so unusual. Maya could send urgent telepathic massages over long distances, but only to him.  
  
--Cellest was a different story. The overly cheerful telepath took great pleasure in sending messages to anyone and everyone; whether they wanted them or not. This could be quite alarming at times, but amusing at others.  
  
--She could be useful, though. On several occasions she had entered his subconscious while he slept. Subtly shifting his dreams, focusing them on the few good memories he had.  
  
--She seemed to feel it was her personal responsibility to make sure no one suffered too much. The strain of it had shown in her eyes. Then she had taught Maya to enter his dreams.  
  
--Maya had been the one who told him in the end. Otherwise he would never have known about her nighttime visits to everyone. Everyone except Kawabara. Kawabaka. That was more like it.  
  
--He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was not a good time to be drifting. He went off to find Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so that was short. Wow, that was really short. I know that this is kind of confusing, but don't worry, it will make sense later. Maybe even as soon as the next chapter. Maybe.  
  
Should there even be a next chapter? Is this so completely confusing and badly written that I should just take it off the net? Please, just press the pretty little button and review. ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS CANDY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, C'run is the dwarf. And it's pronounced Corun, but C'run looks cool. At least I think so. And it's my authorverse!! So There!! dimension 


	2. DimensionDoors, a Drunk Drow, and Pink

Okay, sorry about the delay (school is evil!!) but I finally have the second chapter for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!!! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers!!!!  
  
Maya- Wow. 4 reviews. ok cool^___^  
  
Koga- I wouldn't suggest it. Even if Tiki is an evil monkey from the nine hells. one visit to this insane head and, well. lets just say that the last person that did that ran screaming and was never seen again. Besides, I like tamales!!^__^  
  
Aquarie- you are strange. Not as strange as I am, but still strange.  
  
Knight of Ni- Yay!!! I bow to your superior Monty Pythonness!!! I put "-" in front of every paragraph because I can. (Yes, this does mean you get candy^__~)  
  
Very Happy Person- You were right!!! How did you know?!?!  
  
*Hands Candy to everyone* Okay, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nightmares. Falling. Falling through endless darkness. We couldn't stop. There was no way to stop. No chance.  
  
At first I had tried to stop. Tried to open my wings and fly. Or to transform. I knew Maya was trying to levitate. We could not. There was no way. No chance.  
  
Then it stopped. Just as suddenly as it began. Just as inexplicably. We were in a place I had never seen before, in all my 1,000+ years. Neither, apparently had Maya.  
  
She looked around; seeming lost for the first time I'd seen her. Probably because she couldn't feel Hiei's energy. "Well Cellest, looks like we're on our own this time."  
  
"It does seem that way. I wonder how long we've been falling; it felt like weeks."  
  
"We may never find that out. Hey, are we going to look for some sign of civilization in this place?"  
  
We were on a large grassy plain. The strange thing about it was that about half of it was purple and pink. Hot pink, and bright purple. Weird. Very weird.  
  
Maya reached over and plucked a piece of grass. It was hot pink with bright purple veins. She raised an eyebrow and regained her usual look. "Well then, lets go see if we've stumbled into a completely pink and purple world."  
  
So we set out, traveling across the plain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Just around the corner.' Aurora thought. 'just around the corner and then 2 miles in that direction more like!' She was slightly ticked about that. Okay, so she was more than slightly ticked. 'Stupid Dwarf."  
  
When she walked in the door, all of her raging was put out of her mind. She stood there, staring at the half-Elf at the bar. A half-Drow.  
  
The Drow (or Dark Elves as they were more commonly known) were a race of evil, subterranean Elves. They had pure white hair and skin as black as midnight. Their eyes were usually brilliantly red, although they ranged anywhere from amber to violet.  
  
All Elves had infrared vision, but Drow were better than most. They could see just as well in the infrared spectrum as in normal. Better, even.  
  
Half-Drow usually had fair hair and dark skin, although they could look like anything. When an elf sees a half-Drow, they know it's a half- Drow. It doesn't matter what they look like. They are notorious for their suspicion of strangers; full-Elves, especially.  
  
This particular half-Drow had silver-hair, normal skin, purple eyes, and the slightest suggestion of fang teeth. He was sitting at the bar with a mug of ale and very bloodshot eyes. He looked like he had been there for a while.  
  
She decided he couldn't do much harm in his current state, and sat down at a table. After she was served, she started examining the half-Drow. His bright red outfit stood out clearly from the crowd in the inn.  
  
Suddenly, as thought sensing her gaze; he turned and stared back at her with bleary eyes. She blinked, surprised. Another thing half-Drow were famous for was their keen senses. They must be very good indeed; if this one could sense her in his condition.  
  
She gave him a nervous smile; she realized how dangerous these hybrids could be. If he suspected her of anything.  
  
"Stupid Elf." He muttered, still staring at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" She replied.  
  
"I said stupid Elf!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a pause during which he kept staring at her. Then.  
  
"I'm Aurora," she said, for need of something to break the silence.  
  
"Hn." He turned around again and she breathed a sigh of relief. Something about those violet eyes gave her the creeps. Deciding she had lost her appetite, she asked for a room and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shonaru lay his head down on the bar. He had a massive headache. "I probably shouldn't drink so much." He mumbled to himself. Standing shakily, he slowly made his way up to his room.  
  
That Elf-what had she said her name was? Aurora, that was it. - She was the strangest Elf he had ever seen. He didn't like Elves generally, but this one.  
  
She was completely golden, from head to toe. Her hair was dark gold, with black streaks. Her eyes were amber with green streaks, and her skin was tan with a strange gold shimmer.  
  
He fell asleep with gold dust shimmering behind his eyes and a clear head for the first time in weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei sat across the table from Kurama. They were discussing what to do about the missing girls. They had come to the conclusion that they had been sucked through a dimension-door.  
  
This seemed to happen to them a lot. In fact it happened so often that they were beginning to wonder how many worlds there really were. The dimension- doors had started appearing at the same time as Cellest, so they knew she had something to do with it; but what?  
  
Kurama's eyes widened as Hiei gave a startled shout and seemed to melt into his kitchen floor. They widened further as he started to sink as well. Then they were falling.  
  
Falling into eternal darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay!!! Cliffy!!!!! Fun!!! Okay, review peoples. Cookies this time!!!^_-_^ 


	3. Pastel Citys, Jewel Forests, and Atkin

Yay!!!!! Another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry again for the delay!!!!!!  
  
Thank you so much to you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashila-Thankies!!!!! *Looks at bunny* Bunny!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kerrigor-*blinks* well, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Aquarie-Yes, I know Shoneru was originally Seshomeru and a very different character, but since this has absolutely nothing to do with Inu-Yasha that would be confusing. This is just a different character that is loosely based on him. Thanks anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And thanks for putting me on favorites!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kelly- thankies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You must show me your fics so I can read them!!!!!! One thing though, I am not Maya. Maya is my Hiei- Obsessed cow righter. Maya:Hiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't ask... She had sugar.-_-  
  
Koga- thanks so much for reviewing and for putting me on your favorites!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, Maya will keep Tiki from killing you if you read her fics, she could also give her opinion on torture. She has a neat trick that she does with her eyes: they go white and she can give people electrical shocks that can leave them in agony for hours. (Believe me, I know.) This is especially fun with Yusuke. With Kawabaka it is just plain funny.  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
Maya: aren't you forgetting something?  
  
What????  
  
Hex: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, which is probably a good thing considering her insanity.  
  
Hey!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ruby eyes pierced the endless darkness as Hiei let out a soundless scream. He didn't know how long he'd been falling. It felt like forever.  
  
Kurama cried out a few feet away. He twisted as he fell. His scarlet hair flew in all directions.  
  
Then it stopped, and they were in the strangest place he had ever seen. It was a forest like any other, but with one difference. The trees were jade green. The grass was sapphire blue. The tree trunks shimmered silver.  
  
Kurama stood up. He looked extremely shaken. "Well, looks like we found our dimension-door." He said softly.  
  
"We found a dimension door" Hiei corrected, "not necessarily the one we seek."  
  
"No, It's the right one."  
  
"Hn. How do you know?"  
  
"I just do, Okay?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amara peeked out from behind a silver birch. She watched the backs of the two retreating demons. 'Everything is falling into place.' She thought, 'I wonder how C'run is getting on?'  
  
The tiny forest sprite smiled as she disappeared. Everything was falling into place quite nicely. It was time to check on the others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On the bottom of the lake; Atkin slept. She hadn't woken in years uncounted. Now something was happening, and Atkin stirred.  
  
She turned in her sleep; trying to ignore the call. The heavy blanket of mud and debris that had collected on her sleeping form began to come off. Finally she was unable to hold onto sleep any longer.  
  
She blinked sleep from foam-green eyes and stretched. Her turquoise hair billowed about her shoulders. Her long, graceful tail uncurled; shimmering in a myriad of colors.  
  
Now that she was awake there was no denying it. The world was about to shift.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora was awakened by sunlight shining on her face. She got up and braided her hair; then flung open the windows.  
  
It was a glorious day! The sun was shining and every color seemed intensified. A lark sang in the tree outside her window. After listening for a moment she joined in; whistling a cheerful, joyous tune.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shonaru glared out the window at the sun. He liked storms, and took the clear skies as a personal insult. Besides; it had woken him up.  
  
Being woken up in the morning was just one of the many things he detested. A couple of other things were Elves and the sea. He wasn't really sure why he hated the sea; that memory escaped him.  
  
He muttered to him-self as he went down for breakfast. That elf from the night before was troubling him. Why? "Come on Shonaru; you have better things to worry about than a stupid Elf. Snap out of it!"  
  
He went downstairs for breakfast in a very bad mood.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A/n: the following is just a fun little blurb that has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Feel free to skip it, if not; enjoy!)  
  
Lidda; the half ling rogue slipped down the cemetery path toward the cart in front of her. It held nothing but dead bodies as far as she could see; but then, one could never be too careful. besides; the driver look suspicious. (to her, at least.)  
  
She climbed up on the back of the cart. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of the dead bodies. Pulling out a knife, she set it to the driver's throat and questioned him: "What are you doing; and why are you driving this cart of dead bodies??"  
  
"Err. I'm doing my job."A bead of sweat rolled down his thick neck.  
  
"YOU LIE!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she slit his throat.  
  
"You do know you have to finish this guy's job now; right?"  
  
She turned around to face her human companion. "What?! Damn!!"  
  
He laughed and shook his head as she took the reins and began to drive.  
  
(A/n: Yeah; that was kind of pointless. This actually happened to a friend of mine during a DnD campaign. Can you tell she likes to kill things?? Anyway, sorry if I misquoted you Lidda, and I forgot the Human's name. But I did the best I could. Ok, now back to the actual story. )  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Maya and Cellest continued walking through the pink and purple fields. Both of them had decided that if they ever got out of here they would never have anything in their possession that was pink or purple.  
  
They can be Ok colors, but get a bit tiring after a while. Not to mention that they can hurt your eyes if you look at them for too long.  
  
They continued like this for 5 days. On the fifth day, the scenery changed.  
  
It happened quite suddenly. One minute they were rounding the top of a particularly large hill, the next moment they were standing at the gates of a city. A rather large city; in completely pastel colors.  
  
After blinking the after-image of the hills from their eyes, (this took some time. When you've been seeing nothing but pink and purple for 5 days, your eyes sort of sting when you look at anything else.) they continued through the gates of the city.  
  
The City itself was quite amazing. The structures seemed to be sculpted rather than built. They each seemed to be created of a single piece of pale- colored stone.  
  
The style they used was also marvelous. Sweeping, spiraling decorations carved into the walls. Tall, graceful archways. And aside from that there were the people of the place.  
  
They were all different. There were so many styles of colorful clothing that it was hard at first to tear your eyes away and look at the people wearing it. But when you did, they were just as entrancing. Everything from three-foot tall gnomes to ten-foot tall _______(A/n: I haven't figured out what to call them. If you have any ideas/suggestions please review and tell me. They sort of like the Ogier from Robert Jordan's "The Wheel of Time" and very gentle despite their size. Thanks!)  
  
A strange, elfish girl of about five feet in height came over to them. Smiling widely she proclaimed "Welcome to the city of Cerinith. Would you like a tour?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That was a bit longer than last time. Well, what are you reading this for?? Press the pretty little button and review!!!!!I'll give you a cookie!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
